The Weasley
by ofmagicandfantasy
Summary: Someone breaks into Gringotts disguised as Ronald Weasley. The real Ronald Weasley is forced to live in the muggle world, an outcast. Harry and Hermione try to get him out of the mess whilst Ron needs to learn how to live life without waving a magic wand and getting everything done for him.


**A/N: **So this sort of popped into my head and I thought I'd write it down. I'm also trying out a new style of writing and I'd like you to review and state your opinions of it. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me.

* * *

The figure crouched, over a small flask, which stood on the grey cobbled streets. The alleyway in which the flask inhabited was dingy, unpopulated and discreet; the perfect place for illegal activity. The figure pulled a piece of red hair, out of his pocket, and placed it inside the flask. Suddenly, the liquid in the flask turned a shocking shade of lime green. The figure smiled, ominously. He picked up the flask, popped open the lid, and poured the liquid into his mouth. He grimaced at the taste. Almost instantly, his face sprouted freckles and his blond hair turned ginger. He also pulled out a hand-me-down cloak from the bag he had been carrying and put it on.

The figure smirked "this, is going to be fun!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. He got up, putting the flask away as he did so. He walked down to the end of the cobbled streets and turned the corner to find himself in Diagon Alley. The Alley was bustling with small children getting their Hogwarts stuff, stressed parents and old folk spacing out. The red haired figure pushed past a couple of people as he made his way down the street, heading for Gringotts; the wizarding bank.

Some of the crowd stared at him agape, the recent treatment for old members of the DA who fought alongside the renowned Harry Potter.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed by a lone boy lingering outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "I know you" the little boy exclaimed with absolute wonder written on his face "you're Ronald Weasley, friend of Harry Potter."

The Ronald Weasley impersonator smirked "Harry Potter is a wimp."

The boy glared clenching his fists "Harry Potter is not a wimp, he is simply amazing. Why would you say that? You're his best friend, you and Hermione." The little boy's Mother had recounted many fabulous tales about the courageous Harry Potter so as far as the little boy knew, Harry Potter was in no ways a wimp.

The Weasley's lookalike sneered "you don't know him, you've only heard the stories; so of course you would think him amazing."

"Of course he's amazing. He's brave, courageous, he defeated Voldemort for the first time when he was my age; eleven." The boy looked ready to pounce.

The impersonator shook his head "Goodbye, I have more important things to do than wasting my time on an incompetent little boy." He spun on his heel and strode down the street.

The Ronald Weasley's look alike arrived at the wizarding bank. He walked through the doors, and stopped and stared at the words written across the second set of doors, this time silver;

Enter, stranger, but take heed

'Of what awaits the sin of greed

'For those who take, but do not earn,

'Must pay most dearly in their turn.

'So if you seek beneath our floors

'A treasure that was never yours,

'Thief, you have been warned, beware

'Of finding more than treasure there

(J.K. Rowling)

The red head swallowed, finally coming to terms with the enormity of what he was planning to do. He quickly took ahold of himself. He straightened his back and walked confidently through the doors as two goblins opened them. He then proceeded to walk down the vast open hall, his steps echoing on the marble floor. There were two long desks where the goblins where seated, either side, stamping and shuffling papers. He finally reached the main desk. The goblin looked up as he approached. The Ronald Weasley impersonator reached into his pocket and withdrew a key, which he had stolen from the house belonging to Ronald Weasley, an hour ago. It wasn't easy to retrieve the key… but as, in his opinion, Ronald Weasley was a lazy blood-traitor with no sense whatsoever; he had been stupid enough to leave the key in the locked draw of his desk where an easy 'alohomora' could open it.

The impersonator placed the key on the main goblins desk with a plunk. "I would like to visit my vault" he paused for a moment then added "please" the word sounded alien in his mouth, he obviously didn't use the word often.

The goblin looked him up and down "very well." He announced. He beckoned a goblin, from the long desk on the left, over. The goblin trotted over to the head desk, standing just left of the red head. "Nobknut, here, will take you to your vault, Mr. Weasley." The goblin announced he then gazed down at the papers he had been looking at before and started shuffling them without looking up. The conversation had ended.

"Follow me, Mr. Weasley." Nobknut said and started scurrying off to the big doors on the side. The impersonator picked up the key on the desk and followed the small goblin out of the hall and into the stone passageway with flaming torches.

The small cart arrived almost instantly rattling along on the railway tracks. The goblin climbed in, closely followed by Ronald Weasley's lookalike.

"Did you enchant the cape?" The goblin asked quietly, rubbing his pointed ears.

"Yes" replied the red head.

"Good." The goblin waved his hand and the cart began its frightful journey down the slopes and into the darkness of the underground.

The deeper the cart entered into the labyrinth of twisted railways, the darker the cavern got. Finally, after a while of rattling the enchanted waterfall was heard.

The impersonator looked worried "are you sure the cape will work?" He asked the goblin.

"Yes" came the reply.

"But isn't the waterfall supposed to remove _all _enchantments?" asked the read head beginning fear trickling into his features.

"All enchantments but the capes." The goblin remarked looking ahead. He did not register the fact that the person behind him was now extremely pale and gripping the sides of the cart. The lookalike was scared, and he was allowed to be; he was a Slytherin and not some obnoxious Gryffindor. But nevertheless, as the goblin looked back to check if he was alright, he smiled; his pride was far too big for him to show his fear.

The waterfall appeared and the lookalike pulled the hood of his cape up. The water battered down on the inhabitants of the cart but the lookalikes hair remained red and the freckles remained on his face.

The cart carried on down the railway and the goblin stopped it outside a grand door on the side of one of the cavern walls face. The small creature got out and jumped onto the small ledge in front of the door. He ran his finger down the edges of the door and many clicks were heard. The door swung open and revealed a small object. The goblin picked it up and quickly tossed it to the impersonator who was still in the cart. The cart started moving and the Goblin hopped in.

"Remove my memory of today and place me under the imperious curse." The goblin said urgently.

"No, I will not use one of the unforgivable curses against you." The impersonator looked shocked at the thought.

"You must, it will allow me to keep my job." The goblin stared intently at the lookalike.

Finally, Ronald Weasley's lookalike slowly nodded and pulled out his wand from his back pocket. He held the wand to the goblin's head. "Sonorus" he whispered and a trail of white entered the wand.

The goblin turned around and looked shocked "what the heck am I doing here? Who in merlin's name are-"

He was cut off by a quickly whispered 'imperious' and he smiled dreamily and stared off into the darkness.

The cart finally arrived at the doors which led into the main hall. Ronald Weasley's lookalike opened them and walked stiffly into the room, wand in hand. He nodded at the goblin at the main desk who looked up for a second before returning to his paper work. He proceeded to walk across the marble floor, when the door opened once again emitting a smiling goblin. The door shut and the head goblin looked up at the sound noticing the still smiling goblin, who swayed slightly. The head goblin looked back at the impersonator and then at the smiling goblin, he looked back at the impersonator.

"Now wait just one moment." he called.

The impersonator quickened his stride. The head goblin raised himself out of his seat when suddenly the alarm bells rang. The impersonator started to sprint as the other goblins got out of their seats and ran to try and intercept him. He avoided two and flung the doors open, he ran down Diagon Alley and dissaparated, the cries of angry goblins following him as he evacuated the scene of the crime.

100 miles away the impersonator sat down on a bench in a park, his red hair turning blonde and the freckles leaving his face. He pulled out the object that Nobknut had thrown him not moments ago. It had two silver rings with ancient runes inscribed on them surrounding a small hourglass which was held on a chain. This wasn't a timeturner this was _the _timeturner, the original timeturner, the timeturner which could take you not just hours into the past but _years!_ The blonde hung the timeturner around his neck and the hourglass began to sway.

* * *

Ron Weasley was eating dinner with Harry Potter when the doorbell rang. He put down his knife and fork.

"Just one second." He told Harry and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He opened the front door. There were 6 people standing outside, 2 women and 4 men. They were all smartly dressed, obviously ministry officials.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley." The woman in front said coolly "may we come in?"

Ron frowned but stood aside to let them in. They walked into the living room.

"You can sit down." He said beckoning to the comfy sofas and armchairs. The other five sat down but the woman remained standing, she had a demeanor that reminded Ron very strongly of professor McGonagall. Harry joined them from the kitchen, frowning.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" the woman announced "you have been found guilty of robbing Gringotts bank, using the imperious curse on a goblin and using the original timeturner. You will be hereby announced an outcast of the wizarding society, you will never interact with a wizard again, visit any wizarding sights and you will never use magic again." Ron let his mouth hang open.

He shook his head "This has got to be someone's sick idea of a joke."

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, this is not a joke. Now hand me your wand."

Ron gulped and reached for his wand and handed it to her. She snapped it. She snapped it right in front of his eyes, he winced. Harry looked outraged and clenched his fists. The ministry woman beckoned for two of the men who were lounging on the couch, they got up and hooked their arms around Rons dragging him out of his own house. Ron's eyes filled with tears, but he could do nothing. He would only make the situation worse.

"You can't do this!" Harry cried. "He hasn't done anything."

The woman turned "I can and I will." She said.

"He hasn't even had a fair trial!" Harry exclaimed.

"He doesn't need one."


End file.
